clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Sled Racing
:Were you looking for the game from Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force, or the Sled Racer app? Sled Racing was a multiplayer minigame in Club Penguin, located at the Ski Hill, which up to 4 players could play. The game was originally tested during Beta Testing, and later during Server Testing 2005 in January 2006, players were encouraged to play the game and test the new enhancements the team had implemented into the game. Formerly, it was located at the Ski Village and only the option of playing with 4 players was available. The game also had its own set of items from the Game Upgrades catalog at the Ski Hill. Gameplay When the game starts, the players slide down a narrow section of a hill using inner tubes, and use the arrow keys to navigate: up and/or right to go to the left (in the point of view of the penguin), and down and/or left to go to the right side of the hill. The game is full of obstacles, such as rocks and wooden logs, and the player has to navigate in order to avoid them or to move to a safe path of the hill. Touching an obstacle makes the player fall off. Ice patches are also scattered across the hill, allowing the players to speed up for a brief moment. At the end of the route is an ending line with 2 clapping penguins. The first player who reaches the line wins 20 coins, the second player wins 10, and the last player earn 5 coins. Sled runs There are several sled runs, from which a game of Sled Racing begins. Each run has its own number of slots, each for a single penguin, and the game starts as soon as penguins are seated in all of the run's slots. A taken slot features a penguin seated in an Inner Tube, or using a special sled from the Game Upgrades catalog if that penguin is wearing it. Standard runs Other runs Test run The test run is an experimental run in the terrain, full of obstacles, available in mission 2 of the PSA, where Gary's Prototype Sled is tested, and makes the player crash in The Wilderness after takng too much damage from obstacles. It is also featured in the mission Robots on the Run in the DS game Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. Extended A longer version for Sled Racing, available at the Mountain Top during the Great Snow Race. It has slots for 4 players, and when finishing it, the players return to the Supply Camp. Upgrades A Game Upgrades catalog for sled racing is available in the Ski Hill, allowing players to play Sled Racing with sleds other than the standard inner tubes. The available sleds are the following: Toboggan, Green Racing Sled and Pink Racing Sled. Using them is done by wearing any of these sleds before joining a game. However, they are only used for decorational purposes, and do not give any advantage in the game. Tips *Ice patches make you go fast, as they give you a turbo boost. *Jumps make you slower. *Use both the up and right arrows together instead of just one when going to the left, in order to shift faster. This also works when moving to the right using the down and left arrows. Old Blue clapping penguins clapping penguins]] At the end of Sled Racing, there are two old blue penguins clapping. They are Sled Racing fans and always cheer for everybody. They were interviewed once by Aunt Arctic, but all throughout the interview, all they did was cheer penguins. Glitches and mistakes *There used to be a mistake on the level Bunny Hill. You did not have to do anything, and you would never hit any obstacles. *There was also a complicated glitch in Sled Racing to allow penguins to stand in the pathways in the Mountain. You can only do this by clicking on Penguin Mail. *There was a glitch where coins switched places, so you ended up getting negative coins. *There is a glitch when you would fall over for no apparent reason. Trivia *It was one of the five original games in Club Penguin.Screenhog on Sled Race Upgrades! *Sled Racing was originally located at the Ski Village where it only had one run.Club Penguin Times - issue 3 When the Ski Hill was opened on November 18, 2005, the game was moved there and 3 more sled runs were added.Ready... Set... GO! **Sled Racing, along with Mancala and Puffle Roundup were the only mini-games to be moved to another room from the original location they were added to. However, in this case the Ski Village was most likely only a temporary location until the Ski Hill was finished. *It was featured on the SLED RACING Card-Jitsu Power Card. *The music was added on April 23, 2009. *According to issue 176 of the Club Penguin Times, the names of each of the runs were named by the two Old Blue clapping penguins.Club Penguin Times - issue 176 *The music from this game was only composed because of Club Penguin: Game Day!https://twitter.com/_screenhog/status/875802283623067648 Gallery Sledracing.PNG|Gameplay of Sled Racing Sledding.PNG|The old version of Sled Racing Sled Race White.png|Gameplay SledCrash.gif|A crash in slow motion 2006sledracing.PNG|The startup screen in 2006 Sleds Sled Racing Sled Inner Tube.png|Inner Tube SledRacingGreenSled.png|Green Racing Sled Pink Racing Sled In-game.png|Pink Racing Sled Sled Racing Sled Toboggan.png|Toboggan Glitches Strange sled!.png|A glitch that occurred after you passed the penguins that clap Thatsunexpected....png|Another unusual glitch that occurred in the middle of the race Others WatchoutforLogsComic.png|The game appearing in the comic Watch out for Logs 02 desktop.jpg|A wallpaper featuring Sled Racing 53 lrg-1024.jpg|Another wallpaper featuring Sled Racing SLED RACING card image.png|The SLED RACING card image I can see my house from here.png|A sled racer Orange-penguin126.png|Artwork of a penguin Sled Racing Banner found at end SLed RaCing.PNG|The finish line banner Sledracingbanner.png|The Sled Racing banner found in the old Ski Village Names in other languages See also *Ski Hill *Sled Racer SWF *Sled Racing *Music *Music (extended) References Category:Multiplayer Games